A Kitsune's Rescue Soul! Return of an Uzumaki!
by Doc4
Summary: 6 years ago, Naruto is presumed dead and lost. He returns iwth a new mentor, new abilities and a new mission.


So, I got bored and was watching some stuff off my computer and this came up. I figured I'd write it. I'll safely say this is the first Naruto/Tomica Hero fic out there. Boo ya!

Background: United Fire-Defence Agency was set up to counter Extreme Disasters happening through out the world. To achieve this, an active arm, Rescue Force, was formed to rescue lives and stop the Extreme Disasters. Equipped with special powered Rescue Suits, Rescue Tools and incredible Rescue Vehicles, Rescue Force was the front lines against Neo Terra and their Extreme Disasters. A secondary arm, Rescue Fire, has been deployed to deal with the Fire Demons led by Don Kaen and the Extreme Fires they cause.

In this fic, the Elemental Nations are situated on a hidden island off the coast of Japan, hidden by a convergance of energy classified as s Power Spot. This convergance makes it extremely difficult to locate to approach the island and has gifted it's inhabitant with incredible powers, as well as birthing several demons and allowing access to other planes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing seen here except my own overactive imagination. Naruto belongs to it's writers, Tomica Hero series belongs to Takara Tomy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Kitsune's Rescue Soul! Return of an Uzumaki!_

The odd looking vehicle landed outside of Konoha's gates to the shocked stare of the two guards, who had never seen anything like it before. The massive odd shape, the drill the stuck out the front, none of it made it look even possible the thing could fly. But if had not only flown but it had, apparently, had passengers. Two people had exited the odd contraption, one dressed entirely in black, a black suit, white shirt and red tie with a black hat, the other was dressed in bright orange with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and six distinctive whisker like marks. Several badges were seen, an R symbol and several others that seemed to be ranks. From his belt hung an odd white megaphone

"Uh, name and business?" one of the guards said slowly. The man in black straightened his hat.

"Reiji Osakabe, director of the United Fire-Defence Agency," the man said. "I believe this child is from this village," said child, no older than 12 stepped forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki, returning home from an extended absence," he said, snapping out a salute. The two guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Um, pardon me for asking," one of them said, looking at Naruto. "But...aren't you dead?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_20 minutes later  
The Hokage's office_

"So..." the Hokage began, eyes not leaving the Kyuubi container. "Six years ago, you were attacked and thrown in the river, washing out to sea. The Kyuubi revealed itself to you as it kept you alive until..."

"...I was picked up by a UFDA transport," Nartuo finished. "Osakabe-jiji took me in and I received training the equivalent of UFDA's elite rescue and fire fighting teams, Rescue Force and Rescue Fire, making me the youngest full member. All this happened while Osakabe-jiji was trying to find out where I originated. Once he had, we loaded up Rescue Diver and returned here," all this was said in a respectful tone as the lad stood with his his feet at shoulder width, hands behind his back. Sarutobi nodded, impressed with the way the lad had turned out.

"You can relax, Naruto," Sarutobi told him with a kindly smile. "You're not in any trouble. And you, Osakabe-san, I thank you for returning Naruto."

"It was a pleasure," Reiji said. "The youngster has much potential and from what I can see, your village will find him to be most skilled in something you lack."

"Oh?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded, about to speak before his eyes were drawn to the window.

"Ji!" Both men followed the boy's eyes to see a trail of smoke rising from the village.

"Hokage-sama!" The exploded open revealing a chunin ninja. "One of the buildings have caught alight! There's seals around the building negating the effectiveness of our water jutsus and the Hyuuga heiress is inside."

"WHAT?" Naruto looked at Reiji.

"Director, permission to deploy!" He snapped out. Reiji straightened his hat, nodding.

"Permission granted. Rescue Fire, kinkyu shuto (emergency dispatch)!"

"Yokai!"(Roger) Without another word, the Jinchuriki rushed out of the office, nearly flying down the stairs and out of the tower. The Hokage and the chunin looked at Reiji inquisitively, who simply smiled.

"We had best hurry," he said. "Naruto will be done before we get there."

"Done with what?" The chunin asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten minutes later  
Scene of the fire_

_Mental note: request small Rescue Vehicle,_ Naruto thought as he arrived, glad the fire wasn't far from the tower. He made his way to the front of the crowd, taking in the situation. The fire was definitely not an accident, the way it burned almost screamed arson, though hotter than normal. Not a regular fire then.

He noticed several ninja releasing water from their mouths, throwing buckets of water to no avail. There was no effect at all. _It's up to me then._ "Rescue Megaphone," he pulled the small white megaphone from his side, pushing the handle forward as far as it would go.

'_Chakusou (equip)!' _His actions got the noticed of the crowd, some of them sneering as the realised who it was. Naruto ignored them, bringing the Megaphone up to his mouth.

"Fire-0, Chakusou!"

'_Fire Up!'_

He had a job to do.

As he pointed his Rescue Megaphone forward, a translucent dragon flew forward, before angling and flying into him. Instantly, his suit changed to a gold one piece Suit with Black boots and white gloves with a silver stripe over his ankles and wrists and a silver plate on the back of his hands. Gold coloured armour with 0 in the middle of a black circle at the centre seemed to construct itself in place with a helmet that hid his face behind a silver grate–like plate and a glass visor.

"Fire-0! Chakusou kanyou(complete)!"

"What the...?" was the general reaction as Naruto rushed through the inferno. His mission: locate and rescue the Hyuuga child and extinguish the fire.

Mission start.

'_Life form detected, one story up. The smoke's getting thick. Hurry, Naruto!'_

"Understood. Moving on," he said, moving professionally and quickly up the stairs. "Damn, it's getting hotter. The suits barely keeping the heat down. This isn't a natural fire."

'_Naruto! Core heat of the fire is approaching Extreme levels!'_

"Damn!" Naruto said, moving down the hall, Megaphone in hand. The screen on the back of it showed a small figure about his age curled up in one of the rooms. "Found her," he said, moving to the door. "Oi!" he yelled, trying the handle. Locked. "Oi, are you in there? Hyuuga-san!"

"Help me..." the girl called weakly. "The doors locked!"

"Not for long," he said, reaching behind him. "Rescue Breaker!" Rescue Force's all purpose tool came out of his pack. Grasping it in two hands, he quickly switched to its hammer mode. "Break Hammer!" With a mighty heave, he smashed the door down, running in to pick the girl up. "Hyuuga-san. Are you alright?" he asked, applying the emergency oxygen mask on his suit to her face. The girl nodded, taking a heaving breath of fresh air. "Keep that on your face, we're out of here," the girl nodded as he helped her up, leading her out of the door just in time to see a large flame explode near the stairs, taking them down. "Just not that way. Director., requesting Rescue Diver for air lift."

'_Situation, Fire-0!'_

"The stairs just got blown sky high, the girl's with me, but she's suffering smoke inhalation," He said. "I have her on my emergency supply, but the heat's approaching danger levels. Whatever, started this, I'm giving it about 2 minutes before we can label it an Extreme Fire."

'_Understood. Permission to deploy Rescue Diver granted, but it doesn't have anything capable of extinguishing an Extreme Fire.'_

"I've got that part covered, ji-san," Naruto said, lifting his Megaphone, moving the switch to a new position. "Rescue Diver! Scramble!"

'_Scramble!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside the village_

The two guards watched in shock as the massive machine came to life, lights flashing as it took to the air, moving slowly over the village towards the source of the smoke. The two guards looked at each other.

"So, he's back all of an hour and things get interesting," one said. "I'm going to need a drink."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fire scene_

'_Approaching lift position.'_

"We're waiting, Core Striker Zero," Naruto said as they made it to the window. Within Rescue Diver, the AI of Reiji's personal vehicle, Core Striker Zero, moved the medium Rescue Vehicle over the building, dropping a line with a hook in it. Naruto leaned out the window, grabbing the line and pulling it closer. "Alright, Hyuuga-san. I want you to hold on to me tightly, okay. I'm going to get you on the ground," The girl nodded as he put his foot in the hoop, holding on to the line with one hand, his other arm wrapped around her waist. The Hyuuga girl wrapped her arms around his neck as Rescue Diver began to pull away from the building before lowering them to the ground with several med ninja moving to take th girl. One tried to move Naruto away, but he shrugged them off.

'_Fire has reached Extreme temperatures!'_ came the warning from his Megaphone. Naruto looked at Reiji, who had arrived no long before Rescue Diver.

"Director," Naruto began. "Requesting Final Rescue!"

"You're going to use that?" Reiji asked. Naruto nodded.

"No choice," Naruto told him. "We don't act, that fire's taking the whole village. They can't stop it. I can. Ji-san, please!" Reiji though a for a moment before raising on hand just below his face, grasping the wrist lightly with his other hand.

"Final Rescue approved! Explosively suppress it!"

"Yosha!"(alright) Naruto confirmed. "Zero, take us up!"

'_Yokai,'_ Naruto held tight as Rescue Diver rose into the air. Moving quickly, the demon container scramble down the rope, using a clip in his belt to attach himself to the foot loop at the end of line, letting go so he hung horizontally by the clip.

"Yosh,"(right) he muttered. "Standby! TryBasher!" The triple mood extinguisher unclipped from its position on his back moving into his hand almost by its own accord. "Gun mode!" A gungrip unfolded from the side as Naruto grabbed it, pulling back on the cylinder revealing a white gun barrel. "Dragon Charge!"

On the ground, everyone watched as blue energy flowed from the hand into the strange device. One small, shy girl watched as her rescuer placed his life at risk again, this time for the whole village.

"Who is he?" Hinata whispered.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki," Reiji said. "United Fire-Defence Agency's rescue prodigy. Fire-0."

"Naruto...Uzumaki," Hinata whispered.

"Final Rescue!" Naruto yelled, channelling as much of his own power into the gun for his personal technique. _'I can't use the vehicles yet, so this has to do. This will do it. This is my...'_

"Blizard..."

'_...Fiery Rescue Soul!'_

"BLAST!"

The beam of pure, freezing energy impacted on the top of the building, slicing through it floor by floor. On the bottom floor a seal signifying the kanji for 'fire' glowed brightly, trying to counter the sudden drop in temperature before being covered in ice. Everyone watched as the fire faded and died. "YES!" Naruto screamed victoriously, unclipping from Rescue Diver and landing in front of the building."Byakashin kanyou!" (Explosively completed)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later_

"Eh?" Naruto looked between the Hokage and Reiji, then at the two children his age (and one dog. Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka nodded, looking back hopefully.

"After what you did, I can't just go and be a ninja," Kiba said. "We would've lost Hinata and we don't know how much of the village. Me and Akamaru want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And you?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata. The shy girl took a breath before speaking.

"I-I'm not c-cut out t-to be a n-ninja," she stuttered nervously. "I w-would p-prefer t-to save lives, n-not t-take them. F-father has approved."

"You saved my daughter," Hinata's father Hiashi said. "And left a lasting impression on her. I approve of her choice, Uzumaki-san."

"I have spoken to the Hokage," Reiji said. "You three will be Konoha's first UFDA agents, assigned to protect the village from all disasters," Naruto looked at his new team mates, before nodding at UFDA's director.

"Alright," he said, looking back at his new team mates. "You two..." Kiba's pup Akamaru barked loudly, as if to say 'what about me?' "Three had better be ready for hard work. We're about saving lives, not fighting. That's always going to have to be your primary mission. Everything else is secondary. You'll have to work hard to get into shape and ready. Are you sure you want to do this."

"You bet!" Kiba agreed loudly. Hinata nodded, though a fire seemed to biurn in her eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Yosh," he said, holding his hand out. "Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka...and Akamaru. Welcome to Rescue Fire."


End file.
